lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour
Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour is the most graceful princess in all of Lalaloopsy Land. She is highly cultured in the finer things in life, from art to dance. She owns the largest collection of tiaras in the land and she loves teaching her friends about etiquette and poise. She enjoys the spotlight and seeks attention whenever she can get it. Rarity is the older sister of little Sweetie Belle Glitz 'N' Glamour. Her name is based off of her infatuation with the most sparkly jewels she can dazzle herself with. About RarityEdit AppearanceEdit Rarity Pattern Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a beauty mark below her left eye. Her hair is pastel pink and worn up, split into two sections with a blue tiara in the middle of her head. Rarity wears a blue green dress with blue sleeves and segment on the skirt, a purple-green belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through lime green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and purple Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. For the special Super Silly Party Doll, Rarity has curled her hair and keeps a similar shape to her normal style. In her bangs are several curled locks of hair, adorned with a dark purple pearl crown with a blue bow at the center. Next to her left eye is a heart. She wears a dark purple dress with tiny white polka-dot print and white lace as the collar and around her waist. At her neck is a lime bow with a pearl in the center, along with two pearl chain necklaces. At the front two corners of her skirt are small lime bows on the white lace hem. She has a pale lime petticoat sticking out at the bottom. She wears pale purple flats with a dark purple bow on each toe and a pair of white tube socks with a fancy cuff. For the princess rerelease, her hair is elaborately styled into curls and is pearly, similar to Goldie Luxe and Jewel Sparkles. Her tiara has been redesigned and has pearls on it. She has a light pink top with dark pink sleeves. Her skirt is dark purple and also light purple Unlike all her other versions, this one excludes any green whatsoever, and her socks now have pink ribbons on them. PetEdit Rarity has a pet 'Persian' cat, (which looks nothing like a real persian cat, for that matter). It is a soft shade of white with black eyes and magenta cheeks. She often has pink or ivy-green accessories. HomeEdit Main article: Rarity's house Main article: Rarity's salon TriviaEdit March 13th is Jewel Day. Rarity's pet Persian cat does not resemble a real Persian Cat. Information Sewn On: June 24th (National Fashion Day) Sewn From: A Rarity T-Shirt Personality of Rarity Rarity is a fashion designer,she loves jewels,dresses, and fashion shows! She hates to get dirty. She also adores being in the spotlight,one time she got jealous of Fluttershy because she was a fashion model and Rarity was not. What Rarity Looks Like She has fair skin and basic black button eyes. She has purple hair in a hairstyle like MLP Rarity.She has a teal tiara(She's not a princess,she just loves fashion). She has a teal dress. She used to have shoes like Tippy Tumbelina's,but her sister Sweetie Belle Glitz 'N' Glamour stole them. Rarity's Pet She has a white cat named Opal Rarity's Home She lives in the Carosuel Boutique Rarity's Other Merchandise *Target Exclusive Full Size Doll Guess What! *Her best friends are Twilight Mellowtone,Red Apple Jack,Pink Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy Kind 'n' Sweet and Rainbow Dash (not yet posted) *June 24th is National Fashion Day. Category:My Lala Loopsy Category:ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Accessories: Crown Category:Pet: Cat Category:Royalty